Zero Bitbeast
by The Wyld's Kyn
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears and beats the BladeBrakers without a Bitbeasts, they have every right to be suspicious. And what exactly happened to her Bit Beast and the rest of her team? And Kai has disappeared! What does Zero have to do with it and him?
1. Default Chapter

Wild: I wasn't going to write a Beyblade fic and this one really sucks, but O well

Van: She doesn't own any of it except Zera

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Zero

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai could not believe what had just happened. He had just lost, to a nobody no less. All he could do was just stare at the black Beyblade spinning. 

"Hey! That was fun! What's you name?"

He looked up into the face of the girl. It wasn't often he had to look up at a girl. It was impossible he had just lost to _her_!

"Hellooo! Anybody home? What's your name?" She asked, waving a scarred hand in front of his face.

"Kai." He said trying to maintain his dignity.

"That was a great battle, Kai! My name's Zera but I'm called Zero or Z."

Kai was already half way down the alley when she called to him "We _will_ meet again!"

Kai turned around to say that he hoped not, but found himself facing an empty alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Kai!"

Kai looked away from the fountain he had been staring at to see a tall redhead running across the square.

"Hi, fancy meeting you here!"

Ray looked up from Dizzi to see a girl with flame red hair in a braid that came down to her knees pestering Kai, who was obviously trying to concentrate on the fountain. He poked Max and pointed. Max obviously thought this was very funny because he started to giggle and poked Kenny, who in turn poked Tyson. Ray walked over to Kai, and, with a glance at the redhead, who had not noticed his approach because she was still chattering away, whispered "You know her?"

"We've met" stated Kai curtly.

"Kai, you make it sound so long ago! It was only last week!" chimed in the girl "I'm Zera but every one calls me Zero or Z."

An awkward silence followed. Zero finally broke it "Hello Kai, are you going to say anything?" silence " Apparently not. O well, is suppose I could offer you a rematch."

"Wait a second!" cried Max "Why would _Kai_ need a rematch?!" 

Z looked surprised. "If he lost of course! Are you guys his team?"

"Ya, we're the BladeBrakers! Number 1 in Japan and America!" retorted Tyson proudly "Where's your team?"

"Gone" replied Zero sadly. 

Tyson was about to ask how a team of bladers could disappear when Kai interrupted him " I will have you a rematch" he said stiffly.

"Great!" Z replied enthusiastically "I know a stadium just a few minutes walk from here!"

The walk there was silent, maybe because, as she skipped, Z sent out a flow of nonstop chatter so no one could get a word in edgeways. Z became very serous when she took her position on the edge of the bowl though. With a cry of "Let it rip!" they sent their blades into motion. 

On the sidelines Ray whispered to Tyson, "Do you think she has a chance?" 

The reply was "Chance of what? Getting her blade smashed to bits?" 

As Tyson finished his sentence a blade came flying out of the stadium. It was blue. Kai stared into the bowl, eyes fixed on the black and silver blur that still whizzed helter-skelter around the bole. He had lost twice to the same person.

Zero turned with a cheerful smile to the rest of the shocked team and asked "Anyone else want to try me?"

Tyson quickly recovered and retorted "I challenge you. And I'll win!"

She just smiled and commented "Don't say things like that, it'll just make you look stupid." That earned a smirk from Kai. With the yell of "let it rip!" the battle began and ended. Two seconds later a white Beyblade flew up five meters in the air and landed upside down in the bowl, where a black blade did little circles around it.

Tyson stared for a second, open mouthed, then burst out "WOW!!! You must have a _super_ powerful Bit Beast!!" 

"My Bit Beast?..." her eyes suddenly clouded and a look of pain swept over her face.

They all exchanged confused glances. Then the Chief risked asking, "ummm…Zero? May I see your Beyblade…Please?"

She gave him a searching look, then silently handed over her blade. It was probably one of the strangest they'd see being feather light and black with razor sharp spikes edged in silver sticking out at all angles. But the strangest thing by far, considering all the damage it had done to their strong Bitted blades, was that… "It doesn't have a Bit Beast"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, that really sucked but R&R anyway 


	2. I don't remember

Wild: Hello. This chapter is exceedingly *yawn* weird. I haven't had much sleep lately because my Yami and Chibi keep having augments in my head. They are always arguing about fo…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…hunfuped…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Yami Wild: Chow Mein is better, I tell you!

Chibi Wild: As if! Chicken strips rock the world!

Wild: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…Duo! *hugs Yami Wild*

Yami Wild: Ew! Get off!

Van: She only owns Zera. *Wild latches on to him* Get off!

Wild: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

______________________________________________________________________________________

I don't remember (both ways, yes, I don't remember the title of my own chapter)

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Zera leaped down and snatched the beyblade a little more roughly than necessary and shoved Kenny to the ground. Ray caught a look of pain on her face before she started down the nearest alley at a run. Max was quicker. He grabbed the end of her retreating braid, pulling her to a fast halt. As she massaged the back of her head, the BladeBreakers, minus their leader, surrounded her. "He he… I really need to cut that, don't I?"

"What do you mean to do, pushing The Chief like that?!" Tyson growled. She flashed them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just a little… over protective."

Tyson snorted, making it clear that he didn't believe her. Another voice cut in "Let her go. She didn't mean it." They all turned to Kai.

"But…" Tyson ventured and was silenced by a glare somewhere around 0 degrees. Z shot him a reminiscent (go look it up in a dictionary) look. That startled him. He returned her look as a glare. It started to rain. Kenny shifted, trying not to get his laptop wet. "Ummm… guys? Can we continue this staring contest back at the hotel?" To his surprise, Zera laughed.

"Sure. We can all sit in corners and bore holes in walls there!" Kenny blushed. As they started for the hotel, Z dropped behind the others to walk with Kai. "So, you remember?" 

Kai frowned "What are you talking about? What am I supposed to remember?"

Zero opened her mouth, but, by some divine act, the rain chose that moment to start thundering down in sheets. They made a dash for the hotel, Z mumbling something about The Great Bitbeasts "up there" hating her.

Once they where back in the hotel they didn't sit about and bore holes in the walls, in fact, they talked quite avidly. Zero came from Canada and she had lived half of her life in the Rocky Mountains. For the other half she had wandered from city to city learning all the beyblade techniques she could and beating everyone. Whenever the BladeBreakers asked about her team though she quickly and skillfully changed the topic. At about ten p.m. Tyson fell asleep in his hot chocolate and the rest of them decided it was time to pack it in. When Ray offered that she could sleep in the other room (by herself you hentis) she gracefully declined. "I have my own place to stay thank you. Where's Kai?"

"On the deck I think."

"Thanks." She pulled on her coat, flipped her braid and headed for the sliding door.

"I think Kai has a girl friend!" Tyson sang after Z closed the door to the deck.

"Uh Tyson, I don't think Kai has the capacity to have a girl friend." 

"Who knows. There's a lot we don't know about him." Kenny commented as he took of his glasses.

Kai leaned over the railing. "What do you want?" he asked Zera without turning around.

"Come on Kai, why are you being such a loner? You act like…like…like your best friend the elephant is hanging over a cliff a with his tail tied to a daisy!"

Kai gave her a look that implied that she should be locked up somewhere where nice people in white coats would take care of her.

Zero's eyes widened "You really don't remember? You…You really don't remember." 

Kai turned to face her "Look, what do you want me to remember! What if I don't want to remember?! Leave me alone girl!"

Zero's eyes turned from bright green to the colour of clouds right before a storm. "Fine! Have it your way!" She glared up at the sky and slammed open the door inside. "Kai! Take of your scarf and look closely in a mirror. It might remind you of who your friends were!"

Later that night, Kai's scarf lay discarded on the floor as he leaned over a mirror. He caught his breath. Images flashed through his mind. He was beginning to remember.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, I have gained their trust."

"You have disobeyed. You were not to show them your power!"

"But…"

"Do not question me!"

Silence rang though the forest like screams.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wild: Zzzzzzzzzzzz Rivuw zzzzzzzzzz snnoftce

Everybody: Were those sleeping tablets extra strength? 


	3. Trouble begins

You know... not only do Van and Trowa have the same voice, they even have the same hairstyle! *Hiss* Van's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You came have Trowa, Dusty! MWAW-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

VAN'S ALL MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...*runs out of air* + -+

Chibi Wild: YA!!!! Van's hers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PAWS OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *runs out of air* + -+

Yami Wild: o_O" OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK................*runs out of air* + -+... O, the irony...

Everybody: PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... No... I. Will. Not. Run. Out. Of. Air. + -+

Wild: *Dusts off waffle maker* Do you KNOW how hard it is to hit EVERYBODY on the head?!? Eeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!! Dandruff!!!!!!!! Also I just changed my pen name to Wild Shinigami but I'll call my self Wild for short.

Yami Wild: You know, you don't have an excuse for not updating, do you?

Wild: Guu… my cat ran away!

Yami Wild: Ya right.

Chibi Wild: He did! For 20 whole minutes!

Wild: Thanks…

Van: She does not own Beyblade.

___________-__________________-______________

Trouble begins

_____________________________-_______________

Ok… since I haven't actually told you what Zera looks like…here's her stats!

Name: Zera aka; Zero & Z

Age: Whatever ages the rest of them are, which I _think, _is 16

Height: Same size as Kai

Hair colour and style: Flame red and held in a braid that reaches her knees

Eye colour: Changes with her moods

Clothes: A black half length (in the arms, you hentai) turtle neck top, a black leather jacket with a blood red collar, black cargo pants with blood red pockets and blood red training gloves

Well, think that's all! On with the fic!

__________________________________-___________

Contrary to the common belief, Kai was _not _a morning person. He hated mornings with a passion, especially Monday mornings. It was Monday and it was 5 o'clock. Kai was not happy. But, as the leader of the #1 team he had no time for sleeping in. Of course, it wouldn't really be sleeping in anyway, considering he hadn't slept a wink that night. 

Kai leaned over the edge of the balcony, enjoying the smell of the fresh morning air. He had one of the worst headaches he had ever had. He sighed and quickly listened to see if any other of the bladers had woken up. No sound. Good. Kai didn't think he could face the others right now. Not yet. 

Something white floated across his vision. Kai almost smile as he watched it spiral slowly to earth. And landed at the feet of a red haired beyblader. 

She looked up at him with her crimson eyes showing complete innocence. The braided blader continued to stare up at him as she brought her foot down and ground the heel into the dirt. She removed her foot and smirked. The feather lay shattered and torn. She turned and walked down the nearest ally.

"Zero! Wait!"

The balcony Kai was on was on the first floor, so, naturally, Kai forgot about the door and set off at a run down the ally.

He finally caught up with her in a dense stand of pines on the outskirts of the town. She was standing in a clearing in the middle, smirking. 

Kai stopped just outside the meadow. Something wasn't right. He srugged it off, he had so many questions. As he stalked into the clearing, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could spin around to face it, a whip snaked out and rapped around one of his wrists. Another one followed on the other wrist. All the time Zera just stood there smirking, her crimson eyes hard. As a third whip rapped it self around his neck and pulled his head back, she strode forward and pulled a needle out of her belt. A few seconds later Kai slumped on the ground, unconscious.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Wild: Van is Christmas colours!

Van: What!?!

Yami Wild: Shut up.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Tyson woke up to a shower of cold water. Well… almost woke up.

"Uuuh…Kai…five more minutes…"

Max, who had dumped the bucket, was a little more lenient than the person Tyson had mistaken him for. "Okkk…five more minutes."

Tyson sat straight up. "You're not Kai!"

Max sighed "Really? I hadn't noticed. Besides, Kai's not here."

"Huh, typical."

Around three o'clock they started to worry. " I mean, it's Kai, but this is ridiculous!" complained Kenny

"Well, maybe he's practicing at the local places." Ray suggested

"Right! Let's find him! But… we have some food first?" Tyson exclaimed.

Everyone: -_-;;;

After raiding a buffet, the Bladebrakers checked all the blading spots in town. In a park at the edge of town, they met up with Z.

"Hey! Wa'z up!"

"The sky!" Tyson retorted 

"That's not what I meant…"

"Have you seen Kai?"

Zera turned her completely innocent green eyes to Ray. "No. I was just looking for him my self. I when by your hotel but all I could find were foot prints of someone who had jumped off you balcony and this." She held up the remains of a shattered feather.

_______________-_________________________

Wild: Van _is _Christmas colours! When they were originally drawing him he had one red eye and one green eye as a sign of his mixed heritage!

Van: Ok…R&R!

Everybody: Oooo, you know a big word! Heritage! Now what does it mean?

Chibi Wild: What _does_ it mean?


End file.
